Roots and Boots
by Bonster
Summary: Spike needs closure after a breakup with Angel. This is a song fic set to "Friends in Low Places" by Garth Brooks. S/X, A/W


Title: Roots and Boots  
Author: Bonster   
Email: angelxanderforever@hotmail.com  
Feedback: Yeah, definitely. This is my first song fic thingy, so please tell me good, bad, ugly, etc.  
Archive: Let me know, because I like knowing where these boys play.  
Pairings: A/S a bit, then S/X, A/W  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. They belong to Joss "God" Whedon. Oh and ME, Kuzui, Fox, etc.  
Spoilers: None   
Summary: Spike needs closure after a breakup with Angel. This is a song fic set to "Friends in Low Places" by Garth Brooks.  
Notes: Unbeta'd. The last night of vacation, before I had to ride on a 44 hour bus trip, this song popped into my head. And naturally I had to slash it up.  
  
// indicates lyrics //  
  
  
"Dammit, Angel!" Spike crumpled to the floor as he whispered the words. "You're really leaving me, aren't you?" Spike turned his wet eyes to Angel's turned back.  
  
"Spike," Angel said with a minute movement of his shoulders. "It's better this way. I'm just using you. I have been for so long, it's the only way I know how to treat you. And I can't do that to anyone, I have other things to concentrate on. It's holding me back."  
  
Spike took a few unneeded breaths. He watched as Angel went through the doorway and out of his life.  
  
  
One year later  
  
"Spike are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, Xander. For the last bleedin time, I'm sure." Spike rolled his eyes. "'Sides, I need closure." He added crisply. He squared his shoulders and walked through the door to the packed dancehall.  
  
Xander followed behind him, blowing air between his lips, hoping things would not go to horribly wrong. He was not sure exactly what Spike was going to say or do to Angel, but he knew that whatever happened, he wanted to see Angel's face when it went down.  
  
Angel lifted his eyes after a quiet comment from Wesley, and landed right on Spike's heated stare.  
  
Angel's eyes widened, and his hand, already resting on Wesley's arm, squeezed a little tighter.  
  
"Spike. What are you doing here?" Angel pursed his lips.  
  
Spike swallowed. "Well, I came here to...to.... Bloody hell." He looked up at the ceiling, then back at Angel. Those eyes he had loved for so long, that had had if not warmth part of the time then at least concern, were now showing barely restrained outrage.  
  
Angel smirked. "You didn't even come here with a plan? Bravo, Spike. You should leave then. I'm talking to someone here."  
  
Just then, Xander made his presence known by hooking an arm around Spike's waist. He whispered into Spike's ear, "Closure."  
  
Spike looked at the floor, and then puffed his chest. "Right. Well, I was heartbroken, and you were a bastard. Correction, you are a bastard." Turning to Wesley with the hurt slowly leaking from his eyes, Spike said, "You know that little happiness clause? You know he knows the spell that will get rid of it? But he won't do it." Turing back to Angel, "Will you?"  
  
Wesley turned red, and started stammering, "I...uh...erm. He...uh. He did it. He had me perform the spell." Wesley spoke the last quietly and turned his eyes to the floor.  
  
Spike made a small gasp. Grinding his teeth together, he whispered, "Is that right?"   
  
Angel's smug look gave confirmation.   
  
Spike closed his eyes. Xander's arm was the only thing holding him upright. His knees had given out.   
  
Wesley glanced from Spike to Xander and proceeded to take a gulp of his champagne.  
  
Spike opened his eyes, took a calming breath, and plucked the glass from Wesley's hand. "Cheers, mate."   
  
Xander watched Spike down the drink with a sigh. It was going to be a long evening.  
  
//  
Blame it all on my roots   
I showed up in boots   
And ruined your black tie affair   
The last one to know   
The last one to show   
I was the last one   
You thought you'd see there   
And I saw the surprise   
And the fear in his eyes   
When I took his glass of champagne   
And I toasted you   
Said, honey, we may be through   
But you'll never hear me complain   
'Cause I've got friends in low places   
Where the whiskey drowns   
And the beer chases my blues away   
And I'll be okay   
I'm not big on social graces   
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis   
Oh, I've got friends in low places  
//  
  
Xander was sitting with Spike at the makeshift bar, watching Spike finish his eleventh beer in forty-five minutes.   
  
"Spike are you sure that getting plastered is a good idea? Seeing as how you..." Xander was cut off when Spike raised a finger to his lips. Except Spike missed, and the finger went sliding across Xander's cheek.  
  
"Shh, pet." Spike gave a grin. "Just for now. Legging..." Spike frowned. "Letting. Letting it all drown, I am. One night of drowning, and this whole angsty Angel issue will wash away. Wash away like an eroding bitch...beach." Spike raised his eyebrows. "Need more to drink now." And he lunged across the bar.   
  
Xander sighed and looked around. He knew he could not forcefully drag Spike away, chip or no chip, but he would have liked to have a smaller audience as the vampire started a rampage.  
  
"Sir, you have to get on the other side of the bar. Sir." The bartender was trying to pull Spike from a bottle of some hard liquor, and succeeded only in causing Spike to fall to the ground and grab the man's legs.   
  
"I just want some more. Bloody hell. Oof!" Spike exclaimed as he fell forward. The bartender had successfully removed his legs from the vampire's grasp.  
  
Noticing the stares of various people throughout the room, Xander leaned over the bar, and in a tired voice, said, "Spike. Get up and over here right now."  
  
Spike looked up at Xander's frown and giggled. "No! I'm busy. Yeah. I'm busy."  
  
With that said, Spike managed to stand up, wobble forward and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. After taking a swig, he said, "Ah. Now that's the stuff."  
  
He wandered out from the back of the bar through a small space in the side of it.   
  
He looked around, and spotting Angel across the room standing and laughing with Wesley, Spike took another swig and headed in their direction.   
  
Xander, seeing where Spike was headed, shook his head and followed behind. Maybe Spike would say one last thing and then they could leave. Xander knew this evening was important to Spike, because he had heard nothing but what a "wanker" Angel was for the past six months of his relationship with Spike. He, however, just wanted to go home and cuddle his hurting vampire lover.  
  
Spike was at last standing and swaying in front of Angel and Wesley. "Well, I can't bloody well say I'm happy for you both, as you have what I was supposed to...no. What I wanted to have." He sniffed. "Well, now, I have my Xander. Xander?" Spike had reached for Xander, thinking he was beside him, and when Xander was not there, Spike's arms had closed on air and he fell over.  
  
Spike hit the floor with a thunk.   
  
Xander hurried forward. Realizing exactly how drunk Spike was he put his arms around him, and whispered, "You okay? You need anything?"  
  
Spike looked into Xander's warm brown eyes. He smiled. "Yes. I'm okay. And I need you." He leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Xander chin.   
  
Xander laughed. "Yes, you do."   
  
//  
Well, I guess I was wrong   
I just don't belong   
But then, I've been there before   
Everything's all right   
I'll just say goodnight   
And I'll show myself to the door   
Hey, I didn't mean   
To cause a big scene   
Just give me an hour and then   
Well, I'll be as high   
As that ivory tower   
That you're livin' in   
'Cause I've got friends in low places   
Where the whiskey drowns   
And the beer chases my blues away   
And I'll be okay   
I'm not big on social graces   
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis   
Oh, I've got friends in low places  
//  
  
After he lifted Spike from the floor, Xander turned them both to Angel who had a sarcastic smirk, even as Wesley was wearing a worried frown.  
  
Spike regaining a moment of lucidity, spoke again. "You know. I don't know why I ever loved you. You have no taste, no offense Weasley, and you're sadistic, and your hair stinks from all that gel. Oh, and kissing you is bloody well like licking a potato that doesn't move." Spike wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Furthermore, I'm in love with Xander, and he loves me and respects me and thinks I matter. You never did." He spat the last words.  
  
"So..." Dropping the bottle of JD, and taking Wesley's new champagne filled glass, he drank it and threw it onto the floor causing a twinkling crash.  
  
"Let's go, Xander. I'm too sober and this place reeks of ponces and wankers."  
  
"You want to go to the Oasis, Spike? I think it's the only bar that's open now."  
  
Spike hugged a Xander a little closer. "Sure, Xan. I think Clem is hosting karaoke tonight. And the beer on tap is bloody brilliant."  
  
Smiling, Xander took Spike to the car, took one last glance of the dancehall, and got in the driver's seat.  
  
//  
I guess I was wrong   
I just don't belong   
But then, I've been there before   
And everything is alright   
I'll just say goodnight   
And I'll show myself to the door   
I didn't mean to cause a big scene   
Just wait 'til I finish this glass   
Then sweet little lady   
I'll head back to the bar   
And you can kiss my ass  
// 


End file.
